Talk:Chronowerx Industries
Accuracy Some of the content here doesn't quite mesh. --Gvsualan 02:20, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) : How so? It's poorly written and wholly incomplete, but there's nothing particularly in''accurate'' about it necessarily. || THOR 18:49, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) After watching parts I and II, I am under the impression that the events that took place were in an alternate timeline that Captain Braxton somehow corrected in the end. Its been a while since I have seen these episodes. But I was left with that impression at the end. User:dsmith2 :I had a different impression entirely at the end. Because Starling's Aeon ship did not cause a massive explosion, destroying Voyager and leaving its hull in the wreckage, the new timeline was created in which Braxton did not come searching to destroy Voyager. However the old timeline had to remain intact up to the point of the explosion, else the Doctor would not have been able to retain his mobile transmitter. So Chronowerx would have existed in the past and be required to exist into the future. Whether anyone went back to "purge" the company's data and records for 29th century information and technology, though, is not directly addressed by the episode. The bit about Nixon is a little bit too much conjecture for my taste; many ordinary people because of connections or circumstance get photos taken shaking the hands of Presidents. Maybe I'll rework it a bit later. Aholland 13:54, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Obviously? The article states that Chronowerx and Starling are "obviously" based on Microsoft and Bill Gates. This is conjecture. "Obviously" doesn't sound very encyclopedic. -- StAkAr Karnak 02:25, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :Agreed, will change unless you beat me to it ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 02:32, 4 October 2006 (UTC) 'Freudian slip' or taunting by Starling in naming his company? Chronowerx is a computer technology company (seemingly more hardware- than software-oriented, but probably producing both), but the name comes from chrono, Greek for time, and "werx", a manufactured spelling of "works"; hence "time works". The company obviously did not produce commercial time travel products in the 20th Century, so the company name seems only related to Starling's secret source of the technologies, and not the products it produced. Starling, being portrayed as a global celebrity in this world, would surely have had to dance around explaining the true meaning of the enigmatic name of his company. I think this should be mentioned in the article somehow. Mal7798 03:43, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Nitpick :*''Despite the written form Chronowerks the charachters refer to the company as Chronoworks, wich is a translation from german where the word Werk means Work'' Pronunciation is too similar for anyone to make that determination. — Morder 17:23, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::*''The company is possibly based on Microsoft, and Starling on Bill Gates.'' :::Removed the above, as speculative, unless a citation can be found for either statement.--31dot 18:55, 30 September 2008 (UTC) bg information :*''The logo for Chronowerx is the same as the 29th century Starfleet insignia used by temporal agents. It is possible that no timeline repair took place, or that Chronowerx continued to exist in spite of any repairs, given scenes such as this: ::Janeway: Incredible. Starling's computer designs were inspired by technology from the timeship. He introduced the very first isograted circuit in 1969, two years after Braxton's ship crash-landed. ::Chakotay: And every few years there's been an equally revolutionary advance in computers, all from Chronowerx Industries, all based on Starling's crude understanding of twenty-ninth century technology. ::Janeway: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Chakotay? ::Chakotay: I wish I weren't. ::Janeway: The computer age of the late twentieth century... ::Chakotay: Shouldn't have happened. ::Janeway: But it did, and it's part of our history. All very nice but it's personal research. — Morder 09:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed, As I don't believe we state the unknown. -Angry Future Romulan 19:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed the similarities between Chronowerx's logo and 29th century starfleet's?( 01:40, September 4, 2016 (UTC)) Erasure Would Chronowerx, the microcomputer revolution, and any trace of the Aeon have been erased when the time loop was broken, since it means the Aeon wouldn't have traveled to 1967? (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 21:52, June 14, 2017 (UTC)) :Except the crew not only remembers these events, but remembered the microcomputer revolution as an event from their timeline, making this more of a pedestrian paradox rather than a closed loop. - 21:58, June 14, 2017 (UTC)